Devil meets Angel
by Fire and Celestial Love
Summary: Females are the pure angel. Males are the evil devil.Both are enemies and live in seperate world. What happens when the prince of hell and the princess of heaven meet? Will they become as one or have a war between the two worlds?
1. Introduction

**Hi guys! This is my first time, so please go easy on me. So this story is about... read and find out if you wanna know. =D**

**Don't worry this story will have many pairings as it proceeds. Arigato(thanks) ! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Long ago, the earth was divided into half. One part was hell and the other part was heaven. During that time, the boys were staying in hell and the girls were staying in heaven. So it would be quite obvious that both sides despise each other. The boys hated the girls because they were too kind hearted and wore stupid frilly clothes. (i love frilly clothes!) For the girls,... its the opposite.**

One day, Lucy who was a princess was walking down the garden. She was with Levy who was her best friend.

"Levy,let's go down to the garden! I want to go to play my harp over there!" Lucy called to Levy.

"I'm sorry milady. But you are not suppose to go there, remember?"

" Levy! I told i told you don't call me that! " Lucy scolded her friend.

"Sorry, sorry. Keep forgetting. Anyway Erza will kill me if she finds out i don't call you milady and let you go down the garden!" Levy shivered while imagine Erza's demon wrath.

"PLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSS! " Lucy beg while doing puppy-eyes at her.(i love puppies!)

"Ughhhhh ! Fine, fine. JUST make sure Erza doesn't find out" said Levy.

"Yay!"

Levy couldn't help but smile at her milad- i mean Lucy's childenees.

Levy and Lucy reach at the garden.

"AHHHHH!" Levy shouted.

"WHAT!? WHAT!?" Lucy in return shouted. (wow, so many shouting)

"I forgot to bring my harp!"

Lucy did an anime fall...

"Don't tell me shouted just because you didn't bring your harp?" said Lucy.

" Sorry. I'll go back to the palace and bring mine. " Levy apologized sheepishly.

Lucy agreed and waited for her. While waiting , Lucy took out her harp and started playing while singing.

_Heart beats fast,_

_colours and promises, _

_how to be brave,_

_how do i love when i'm afraid to fall,_

_watching you standing tall..._

Lucy was so absorb in singing, she did not realise someone was watching her...

* * *

**Happy: Nice story! Maybe...**

**Me: Hey that's insulting you know!**

**Happy: Aye! That's the whole point!**

**(Chasing Happy all around)**

**Me: Anyway, we got to tell the reviewers something right Happy?**

**Happy: AYE!**

**Me and Happy : Please review! See ya next time!**

**Me: You are so dead Happy!**

**Happy: Aye! =3**


	2. The Meeting

**The last chapter (drum roll please!):**

**Lucy agreed and waited and waited for her. While waiting, took out her harp and started playing while singing.**

_**Heart beat fast,**_

_**Colours and promises,**_

_**how to be brave,**_

_**how to be brave,**_

_**how do i love when I'm afraid to fall,**_

_**watching you standing tall...**_

**Lucy was so absorb in singing, she did not realise someone was watching her.**

* * *

Chapter 2

**10 minutes ago**

"Such beautiful voice. Who is singing?" said the man.

The man went to find the voice. He came across the border of heaven and hell.

"Dammit! How the hell am i gonna get to the other side. The scent of heaven stinks." said the man.

Suddenly he heard a voice.

"Oi, flamebrain. Where the hell are you? Get back here so I can kick your ass!" screamed another man.(Can you guess who is that?)

"Shit! How the hell did stripper find me? No choice but to climb the wall." said the man.

The man had climb the wall and went to find the mysterious voice that sounded like angel.

**BACK TO THE PRESENT**

THE MAN'S P.O.V

I ran toward the sound of voice.I came nearer and nearer towards the voice. JACKPOT! I hid behind a bush and peek through a few leaves. When I saw who was singing, I stop for a minute. She was so stunning. Her blonde hair glistened in the warm golden had curverous body... and she looked... stunning!I tried to crept closer to her but unfortuanately, luck was not on my side that day. There was a stupid twig and i step on it. *CRACK* SHHITTT!

LUCY'S P.O.V

While I was playing I heard a CRACK.

NO ONE P.O.V.

"Who's that?" Lucy scream.

The man came out of the hidind place.

"Shessh. You don't have to scream you know?!" said the man.

"Sorry... wait what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in hell?"

"Errrmmmmmm... " said the man trying to find an excuse...

"You weren't peeping were you?"

"No way! I am not a pervert!" said the man.

"Go back to hell. You don't belong here at all." (Ouch, that must have hurt!)

"Chill. I'm not from hell at all" said the man(damn he's good at lying)

"Oh... wait how is that even possible?" said Lucy

"Never mind the reason. I'm hungry you got food?" said the man.

"Ermmmm... sure?" said Lucy more like a question.

" Yeahhh! Gimeee gimeee!" shouted the man.

"Fine, fine" said Lucy...

Lucy gave the food to the man. The food was crab, meat and long sausages!

The man was eating half way when he asked...

" Oi, what's your name girly?" asked the man.

" MY NAME IS NOT GIRLY! IT'S LUCY!" shouted Lucy.

" Ok, ok. You don't have to shout. My ears hurt you know. Anyway, the name is Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

" Fine, _Natsu_!" screamed Lucy.

Natsu winced.

Anyway, got to go Luce!" said Natsu.

"Luce?"

"Yup. A nickname for you. Bye!" scream Natsu while running away.

" Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. Why does that sound familiar?"

"Lu-chan! I brought my harp!" Levy shouted

" Yeah, you are finally here!" said Lucy.

**THE REAL REASON WHY NATSU LEFT**

NATSU P.O.V.

I smelled somebody coming towards us. I knew that whoever was with Luce would know I am from hell. I wonder why she is familiar?

Natsu and Lucy P.O.V

Who is she/he I wonder?

* * *

**Me: Finally I'm done!How is the story guys?**

**Lucy: Wait what roll is Natsu playing?**

**Me: Not telling... unless you want me to put him a part where he likkkkkkkkkkesssssssssssss you.**

**Lucy: Don't roll your tongue!*blushing***

**Me: Anyway, reviews please!**


	3. Her Real Identity

**I would like to thank all the people who have support me to continue! Thanks. Arigato!**

**The last chapter:**

**THE REAL REASON WHY NATSU LEFT**

**NATSU P.O.V**

**I smelled somebody coming towards us. I knew that whoever it was with Luce would know I am from hell. I wonder why is she familiar?**

**Natsu and Lucy P.O.V**

**Who is she/he I wonder?**

* * *

Chapter 3

In the hell

"Dude, flamebrain where the hell have you been? Everybody is worried the hell out of you." the man named Gray said. Gray's job is to protect the king.

" Not like you care, popsicle! How would I know i would cause a havoc?" said Natsu.

Gray stared at Natsu for a while.

" Natsu, I'm serious. Where have you been?" said Gray.

Natsu was surprised because popsicle would only say his name when he is serious , deadly serious.

" I won't tell and I can't tell. It's none of your business. Now go back to your duties. " said Natsu to Gray angrily.

"I won't go until you tell me!" Gray shouted back to Natsu anyway.

" Fine. Do it your way. Not like I care anyway!" said Natsu.

So, both of them sat until one of them spoke.

"Luce..." Natsu said. He had forgotten that Gray was with him.

" What did you say? Who is this Luce person?" questioned Gray

"None of your buisness. And why are you with me?" said Natsu. (He had completely forgotten everything. =.=')

" Who is it!?" Gray punched Natsu in the face.

"Wait... you couldn't have gone to heaven did you?" said Gray wide-eyed.

" Ummmmm... I didn't?" Natsu said it more like a question.

" WHAT THE HELL!? WHO IS THIS LUCE!? I WILL KILL HER PERSONALLY!" shouted Gray.

"Chillax Gray! I saw her today and she didn't know I was from hell! And her full name is Lucy Heartfilia, stripper!" said Natsu.

" ... Wait... DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO IS SHE?" said Gray.

" Ummmmm...no?"

Gray did an anime fall.

"IDIOT!SHE IS THE PRINCESS OF THE HEAVEN YOU IDIOT! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU NOT KNOW!"

" Chill... wait...WHAT?" scream Natsu.

" You have got to be kidding me..." Gray said while hitting his forehead on the wall.

" HOLY CRAP! SHE IS THE PRINCESS OF THE HEAVEN? "

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" scream Gray having the urge to hit some common sense into Natsu.

"Anyway , as it is my job, I will make sure you don't see her anymore!" said Gray.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BASTARD! I CAN GO IF I WANT TO!" roared back to Gray.

"NO NEANS NO!" said Gray and walked off.

Natsu set there sulking. He would definitely go to heaven just to meet her. In his heart, he knew he had found his mate...

* * *

**SO HOW WAS IT? SORRY IF I RUSH IT . REVIEWS!**


	4. AUTHOR NEEDS SOME IDEAS!

**.:AUTHOR'S NOTE:.**

**I know this is sudden but... do u reader's have any idea for this story? I mean I want to write a story that the reader's want... and I want your help. Just give me any idea you have in mind to me about what you would like to expect in the nest chapter or the future chapters. Honestly, I have so much event in school, my mind will blow in a minute. So any ideas send a message to me! Thanks guys! Oh ya, you GUYS ARE THE BEST! =3**


	5. Revealed!

**Ello! It's been a long time since i updated story! I FINALLY GOT AN IDEA! Anyway thanks for waiting! I appreciated it! And I really mean it! I love you! In a non-sexual way of course! =P AHHHHHHHHH! I got side-track of what I was going to say! Anyway let the show... START!**

**Previously:**

**" HOLY CRAP! SHE IS THE PRINCESS OF THE HEAVEN? "**

**"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" scream Gray having the urge to hit some common sense into Natsu.**

**"Anyway , as it is my job, I will make sure you don't see her anymore!" said Gray.**

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY BASTARD! I CAN GO IF I WANT TO!" roared back to Gray.**

**"NO MEANS NO!" said Gray and walked off.**

**Natsu set there sulking. He would definitely go to heaven just to meet her. In his heart, he knew he had found his mate...**

* * *

It's been two months since the meeting of the princess of heaven and the prince of hell. But Lucy still did not know Natsu's deep secret or rather his real identity. She thought he was sent from god in a male form. So the mystery continues until... that happen.

It was a normal day like any other day. Lucy brought snacks to the garden where she saw Natsu sitting down while grinning at her like an idiot!

"Here Natsu! Your favourite! Steak!" Lucy said while passing him the food.

"Thiosks Luic!(Thanks Luce!)"Natsu thanked her while eating his steak hungrily. Bits of food were flying around the place.

"No probs!"

Suddenly there was a loud explosion behind them! Natsu and Lucy turn and what they saw was not a beautiful sight at all. Lucy's palace was crumbling down because of the explosion. She sat there staring at her palace. Her eyes had no pupils. Natsu shook her but that did not work!

"Luce!Luce! Get up for god sake!" Natsu screamed in Lucy's face.

Luce did not flinch at his shouting. He had to use his last plan to wake her up.

"Luce! If you don't wake up, I will burn all your clothes down!"

That woke her up immediately!

"Don't you dare burn my clothes,Dragneel!" Lucy screamed at his ear. Lucy look at her palace again and pick herself up and ran towards her palace immediately.

"Wait for me!" Natsu ran after while pulling his hood over his head.

When she reach her palace, there were many injured people! She ran to Aries who she spotted leaning against a pillar injured.

"Aries! Aries! What happen here?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"I-I am sorry,Princess Lucy. But I do not know. I was cleaning the living room when something destroyed the palace." Aries shook in fear. She did not seem to sense the presence of the prince of hell near her.

"I understand. Give me a minute." Lucy comforted Aries who was shaking like a scared sheep.

She took out a flute. The flute was only used in emergency where everybody would gather at the sound of the flute. And this was definitely an emergency. She started playing the flute. A soft but loud melody came playing out of the flute. After a few minutes, Lucy stop playing and waited. Few seconds went by, a few women were seen in sight running towards her.

"Princess Lucy, are you alright?" Erza asked while searching for injuries on Lucy.

"I am alright. Are you the only people who are uninjured? Who is injured?" Lucy asked worried for her nakama.

" The injured people are Cana,Evergreen,Bisca,Aries,Juvia and a few other residents. As your highness can see, we are the only one that was able to escape uninjured. Aquarius, Virgo, Mirajane, Lisanna , Kagura, Ultear, Wendy and myself."Erza replied while kneeling down while looking at Aries who is being healed by Wendy.

" I see. That must not be good. Do you guys have any suspicions on who might be behind this?" Lucy asked staring Ultear in the eye.

"I have a few suspicions on a 2 groups though, Milady." replied Ultear.

"You couldn't have meant them?"Lucy said with her eyes immediately filled with fear.

" Yes. It is either the wretched Devils or the Slicers." Ultear replied. Natsu was shock when he heard Hell was involved. He knew this was not true.

* * *

**Author comes in!**

Hey guys! Sorry to interrupt! If you guys are wondering or saying to yourself": "What the hell is the author doing here? People is trying to read!" Well, I recommend you to skip this part if you do not want to know what are the Slicers.

As you know there are two groups: Devil and Angel. But there is one unspoken group that is forbidden to pass through anybody's mouth unless it is required to. They are called the Slicers. The name says it. They slice anybody they capture and they were the one who had killed Lucy's parents. This is why Lucy is afraid and despised them from the bottom of her heart... Now let's continue!

* * *

Erza turn to face the hooded guy (He is Natsu) who she had just sense his presence.

"Who are you? I sense a great magical power from you." Erza said while glaring at Natsu.

Natsu flinched at her glare.

" None of your business. You have no right to know my identity." Natsu replied back to Erza.

"Why yo-"

KABOOM!

Everybody turn at the sound of the exploded bomb. They saw a few shaded people.

"Who are you?" Juvia asked in a not-so-nice voice.

"Who are we? You mean you don't recognize the legendary Slicers?" answered a guy named Jose.

Lucy gasped and shook in fear. Memories of how her parents were killed came flooding in her head.

"And what honour do I have to visit the prince of hell for the first time?" Jose asked the hooded man.

" Hey! What do you mean? He is not a prince of hell! Right, Natsu?" Lucy turn to face the hooded man.

Natsu did not answer at all. First glance at him, anyone would think he is not panicking... but inside Natsu was figuring out for an excuse.

" Hey, Natsu... he is not telling the truth , right?" Lucy asked. Her tone of voice was changing.

Natsu took of the hood. Everybody looked at him. The girls had shocked expressions. Meanwhile, the Slicers were sniggering.

" I'm sorry Luce. I did not want to tell you." He reached out to hold her hand but Lucy did not reply the same way. Instead she slapped his hand away. Her eyes were glistening with tears. Suddenly,Gray, Elfman,Romeo, Laxus and Scorpio appeared next to him.

" Yo-you lied to me! We knew each other for a month... AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!?" Lucy screamed at him while tears kept falling.

" I-I am sorry Lu-" Natsu tried asking for forgiveness.

" SHUT UP! DON'T CALL ME BY THAT NAME! I DON'T WANT TO BE CALLED BY THAT BY A TRAITOR! GET OUT!" Lucy yelled at his face.

" But Lu-" Natsu tried one last time to ask to be forgiven.

" GET OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!" Lucy screamed and the Heaven shook at her voice.

The girls came to her aid. Erza pointed a sword at them. The others got ready to attack if they dare came near their heart-broken princess.

"The princess has ordered you traitors to get out. I would suggest the same thing if not..." Erza threatened with hate in her eyes.

" Let's go, guys. Remember, I will love you no matter what... Luce." Natsu look at Lucy the last time and went back to Hell. Lucy heard what he said and started crying. She did not know why but heart was filled with pain when she saw Natsu going away.

Aquarius turn to look at the Slicers which they have not forgotten.

" And what business have you been asked to do here in Heaven?" Aquarius asked them looking pissed off.

" Nothing, except came to tell you about 'him'. That is all." a guy named Zancrow replied while shrugging.

" Let's go. Our business is done." Jose said while turning his back towards them.

" Yes Master Jose!" the group replied while kneeling down.

They disappeared in a black smoke. All that was left was a half destroyed Heaven, injured people and a broken-hearted princess.

" Milady..." Wendy asked.

" We have no more time to waste. We clean up Heaven and heal the injured people. Do you guys understand me?" Lucy looked up at them. The tears she had for a while had dried up. Her eyes had only one look. And that was determination.

'Yes, Milady!" the girls replied in a chorus.

" Then let's get to work!"

Meanwhile, the Heaven was doing their best to restore their beautiful Heaven. But what has become of Hell... or more precisely the prince of Hell?Stay tune...

* * *

Was that good? I am sorry I haven't updated for so long. I hope you forgive me. Thanks! So reviews?

I will be waiting!


	6. Does love exist?

**HEY HEY PEOPLE! How you guys doing? Thanks for staying tune! I really appreciate it! Time to continue!(I am not really the type to talk a lot when it comes to writing story a bit. =P )**

**Previously:**

**" Milady..." Wendy asked.**

**" We have no more time to waste. We clean up Heaven and heal the injured people. Do you guys understand me?" Lucy looked up at them. The tears she had for a while had dried up. Her eyes had only one look. And that was determination.**

**'Yes, Milady!" the girls replied in a chorus.**

**" Then let's get to work!"**

**Meanwhile, the Heaven was doing their best to restore their beautiful Heaven. But what has become of Hell... or more precisely the prince of Hell?Stay tune...**

* * *

In Hell

"How is he?" Freed asked. There was a hint of concerned in his voice.

"What do you think? He hasn't eaten anything at all. And he is busy..." Gray replied.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

" ... screaming in his room. And it was that girl's fault." Gray said angrily.

"It can't be help Gray. We just have to leave it for a while. If he needs anything he will tell us." Fried assured him.

"Very well." Gray agreed as he knew Freed was wiser than him.

In Natsu's bedroom

"What have I done? What have I fucking done to deserve this?" Natsu asked himself while he was crying.

" All I wanted was to spend time with her,hear her beautiful voice, and protect her. And I can't even do it at all. What a fool I am!" Natsu sobbed to himself.

Natsu couldn't think at all about anything. It was only Lucy in his mind. He tried everything but nothing work. Lucy, Lucy, Lucy.

He picked himself up and walk up to the balcony. It showed a perfect view of Heaven. There was the place he and Lucy first met. The palace garden.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu screamed again.

Suddenly there was music playing out of the ballroom. It was the song - Angel of Mine. He started singing the song with emotions mix with it.

**ANGEL OF MINE BY MONICA**

**When I first saw you I already knew**  
**There was something inside of you**  
**Something I thought that I would never find**  
**Angel of mine**

_Natsu remembering the first time he saw Lucy sitting in the palace garden, singing._

**I look at you, lookin' at me**  
**Now I know why they say the best things are free**  
**I'm gonna love you girl you are so fine**  
**Angel of Mine**

_Her blonde hair couldn't compare to the sun. She was just perfect._

**How you changed my world you'll never know**  
**I'm different now, you helped me grow**  
**You came into my life sent from above**  
**When I lost all hope you showed me love**  
**I'm checkin' for ya girl you're right on time**  
**Angel of Mine**

_She stop him from feeling hopeless from all of her encouragement._

**Nothing means more to me than what we share**  
**No one in this whole world can ever compare**  
**Last night the way you moved is still on my mind**  
**Angel of Mine**

**What you mean to me you'll never know**  
**Deep inside I need to show**  
**You came into my life sent from above (Sent from above)**  
**When I lost all hope, you showed me love (Boy you showed me love)**  
**I'm checkin' for ya, girl you're right on time (Right on Time)**  
**Angel of Mine (Angel of mine)**

**I never knew I could feel each moment**  
**As if it were new,**  
**Every breath that I take, the love that we make**  
**I only share it with you (you, you, you,you)**  
**When I first saw you I already knew**  
**There was something inside of you**  
**Something I thought that I would never find**  
**Angel of Mine**

_She shared her thoughts with him no matter what circumstances._

**You came into my life sent from above (Came into my life, yeah yeah yeah)**  
**When I lost all hope you showed me love (Boy You showed me love, uh huh)**  
**I'm checkin' for ya, girl you're right on time (But boy your right on time)**  
**Angel of Mine (Angel of mine, oh mine)**

**How you changed my world you'll never know**  
**I'm different now, you helped me grow**

**I look at you lookin' at me**  
**Now I know why they say the best things are free**  
**I'm checkin' for ya, girl you're right on time**  
**Angel of Mine**

_She was his mate after all. That will never change in his heart._

When the song stopped, there were tears. Who's tears? Natsu's tears. His feelings for Lucy he will never forget. He heard Lucy singing with him. There was a knock on his door. Before he managed to say"Go away!" the door swung open. And there was Gray standing out of the door with a concerned look on his face. Not only Gray. There was Loki,Elfman,Laxus and Romeo with Gary. The same expression was plastered on their face.

"What do you guys want? I thought I said I wanted some peace and quiet!?" Natsu told them with a fierce trying while trying to cover up he was crying. But it was not working like he hoped at all.

"Natsu, we need to talk." Gray asked him in a quiet voice.

"I don't want to talk. I order you guys to resume your duty this instance!" Natsu ordered the guys who were still standing outside of the door.

"Sorry. No can do, bro! You are depressed and you want us to leave you?! No way, man!" Elfman said in a sarcastic voice.

"Yeah! What happen to " If one of us in trouble, we will do all we can to help?" Laxus in turn asked.

" Look I don't want to talk about it now. Just leave me alone. Nobody can help me out. No one except _her..._" Natsu said 'her' softly. Unfortunately Romeo heard it.

" Natsu-nii... do you mean Princess Lucy?"Romeo asked cautiously. He knew he wouldn't get scolded by Natsu as he was considered as a little brother to him.

Natsu body flinched when he heard Lucy's name.

"What makes you say that?" Natsu asked to Romeo while trying to plaster a smile on his face.

" Ermmmmm... because you have been screaming every time after that incident in Heaven. So duh!" Gray said.

Natsu gave up. There was no way he could hide the truth from his close friends. They knew him too well. He raise up his hand to show that he surrendered.

" I knew it. " Freed said while appearing out of no where.

"So what? Not like anything is gonna be better now. Nothing is ever gonna be right at all." Natsu replied back in a 'I don't care' voice.

" Not that we can help it." Laxus said.

Natsu look up and saw a glint in the guy's eyes.

" Why do I have a bad feeling?" Natsu wondered.

* * *

In Heaven

Lucy was busy ordering people at Heaven. Those who were not injured join in,helping. People were sent to the hospitals, nurses were busy preparing the medicines, workers were repairing the building and others.

Meanwhile, Erza tried to push Lucy in the room to rest. In truth, she knew the princess was broken-hearted even though she didn't show it. Stubborn princess.

"Milady, I insists you to rest in your bedchamber." Erza tried pushing Lucy in the room.

"Bu-bu-but..."

"No buts! I assure everything will be alright. Leave it to me."

"Very well then. I want everything to be done before sun sets at least. If you can do that, I will rest in my room." Lucy said that to Erza.

Erza nodded and walk out of the room. Lucy was left again with her thoughts.

"Did he really meant it when he said he loves me? No! NO! I can't love him. Hell and Heaven are enemies. There is no way we can be together even though I love hi- . Wait did I just say that? NO!"

Suddenly she heard music coming from Hell. When she heard the song she started singing.

**When I first saw you I already knew**  
**There was something inside of you**  
**Something I thought that I would never find**  
**Devil of mine**

_Was that a spark in his eyes?_

**I look at you, lookin' at me**  
**Now I know why they say the best things are free**  
**I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine**  
**Devil of Mine**

_His laugh was contagious!_

**How you changed my world you'll never know**  
**I'm different now, you helped me grow**  
**You came into my life sent from above**  
**When I lost all hope you showed me love**  
**I'm checkin' for ya boy you're right on time**  
**Devil of Mine**

_I was much happier than I ever was._

**Nothing means more to me than what we share**  
**No one in this whole world can ever compare**  
**Last night the way you moved is still on my mind**  
**Devil of Mine**

**What you mean to me you'll never know**  
**Deep inside I need to show**  
**You came into my life sent from above (Sent from above)**  
**When I lost all hope, you showed me love (Boy you showed me love)**  
**I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (Right on Time)**  
**Devil of Mine (Devil of mine)**

**I never knew I could feel each moment**  
**As if it were new,**  
**Every breath that I take, the love that we make**  
**I only share it with you (you, you, you,you)**  
**When I first saw you I already knew**  
**There was something inside of you**  
**Something I thought that I would never find**  
**Devil of Mine**

_You held my hand once. And I felt electricity! What was it, I wonder?_

**You came into my life sent from above (Came into my life, yeah yeah yeah)**  
**When I lost all hope you showed me love (Boy You showed me love, uh huh)**  
**I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (But boy your right on time)**  
**Devil of Mine (Devil of mine, oh mine)**

**How you changed my world you'll never know**  
**I'm different now, you helped me grow**

**I look at you lookin' at me**  
**Now I know why they say the best things are free**  
**I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time**  
**Devil of Mine**

_Is this feeling called love?_

She could hear Natsu singing with her. She heard the pain in his voice. The hurt. It was too much for her. She broke down crying.

Everybody in Heaven heard her sing. Those who knew what happen felt tears slid down their face. A few girls rush into the princess bedchamber room.

"Levy!" Lucy said to her while being patted on her head.

" Yes, Lu-chan? Was is it?" Levy asked while patting on her head.

" I love him!" Lucy confessed.

The girls exclaimed when she heard this. None of them dared to breathe for a few seconds.

" Who is it, dear?" Mirajane asked.

"I love Natsu!" Lucy still sobbing.

The girls nearly fainted when they heard this. The princess of Heaven loving the prince of Hell. Was is even possible? They look at each other for help on what to say next.

"Lucy if you like him, why don't you tell him?" Cana asked gently. For once she wasn't drunk.

" I-I am scared. We are from separate world. There is no way it is gonna happen!"

" Didn't he say 'I love you' to you that time?" Cana asked again.

"He did! Bu-bu..." Lucy look up at them.

"We..." Cana was about to speak again when she heard a knock on the door.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!How's that? Hope you guys like it! Wait forget what I just said it. Hope you guys LOVE it! That's better!

Reviews for this awesome story! Janne!


	7. If I die young,I will always love you

**Yo people! Whats up? Thanks for the reviews! Anyway let's get to the story! Yeah!**

**Previously:**

**"Lucy if you like him, why don't you tell him?" Cana asked gently. For once she wasn't drunk.**

**" I-I am scared. We are from separate world. There is no way it is gonna happen!"**

**" Didn't he say 'I love you' to you that time?" Cana asked again.**

**"He did! Bu-bu..." Lucy look up at them.**

**"We..." Cana was about to speak again when she heard a knock on the door.**

**Let's continue the cliffhanger shall we?**

* * *

*Knock,knock*

"Who is that?" Wendy asked.

"Its us." a male voice was heard through the door.

The girls held their breath and look at Lucy and look at the door. Then look at Lucy again and the door. Lucy's face was speechless.

"Come in!" Lucy ordered.

A few guys came in and in the group was Natsu gagged up and blindfolded.

"We are sorry to dist-" Gray was interrupted when a sword was pointed at his neck.

"Why did you come back?"Erza asked sternly.

"Jesus,woman!Let me explain then you can decide whether you want to slaughter me!" Gray said while his hands were up. He felt goosebumps around his body.

"Very well then you have 10 seconds to explain yourself! **One**!" Erza sat down and started counting with her eyes close.

"We came here because of the prince."

**"Two!"**

"He wouldn't stop screaming and shouting all the time in Hell"

**"Three and four!"**

"Hey! That's cheating!" Laxus whine.

**"Five!"**

"Jesus! Shut up Laxus!" Gray shouted at him.

**"Six!"**

" So we all came to a conclusion." Gray continued while pointing at the boys.

**" Seven!"**

" We all think..." Gray was suddenly hit by Glidarts for no reason.

**"Eight!"**

"The hell was that for?" and Gray and started fighting with Glidarts which he... failed.( Epic failed, dude!) The girls rolled their eyes.

**"Nine!"**

"Ouch!"

**"Ten!" **Times up!" Erza took out her sword and aimed towards Gray's neck.

"He is in LOVE with the princess!" Gray shouted while praying.

Erza stop dead in track when she heard that. She fell on Jellal shoulders by accident and Jellal caught her by the hand.

"Thanks!"Erza apologized to Jellal.

" No probs!" Jellal replied back while trying to hide his blush.

Meanwhile,Lucy was staring at Natsu wide-eyed. She couldn't believe what Gray said. It was not true.

"You want us to prove it to you?"Gajeel asked as if he had read her thoughts.

"No! Cause I know it is not true."Lucy replied while covering her face with her hair.

"Very well then. Let us prove it to you then. Will you ladies please step out of the door except your highness?" Freed asked in his most gentlemen voice.

The girls nodded and walked out. The boys did the walked out of the door and Freed also walked out while muttering something under his breath. The moment his foot touched outside of the door he slammed the door shut and took out his sword!

" Bind the door!" Freed shouted while setting runes around the door. The runes were immediately set up around the door in a blink of an eye.

"Shit! Lu-chan!" Levy shouted while trying to unbind the door.

"Don't! You will injure yourself if you touch the door!" Freed warned a bit too late. Levy got electrocuted and would have fallen on the ground if Gajeel wasn't nearby to catch her.

"God shrimp! Be careful next time!"Gajeel scolded her while holding her gently in his arms.

"Gomen!" Levy apologized.

"I'll heal her!" Wendy rushed to the scene and healed her.

There was a lot of commotion outside of the door. Meanwhile, the blindfold on Nastu had magically come off.

"The hell Gray! What was th- Eh? Where am I?" Natsu look around the room and saw Lucy sitting on her immediately ran towards her to comfort her. But Lucy reacted another way. The moment he was close enough to her, she push him and he fell flat to the ground.

"Luce, what was that for?" Natsu asked while rubbing his head.

"I told you not to call me that name." Lucy said to him in a quiet voice.

"I suppose Gray told you everything." Natsu said while looking at the view outside.

"How did you know?" Lucy asked in a surprised voice.

"You do know that it is quite obvious. First,he ties me up. Then he brings me here. I don't have any reason left. That's all." Natsu replied back while shrugging.

"I see."

It was an awkward situation. None of them had anything to say to each other. Natsu was the first to break the silence.

"Luce,do you love me?" Natsu asked her looked at him and was speechless.

"No, I don't love you." Lucy lied. Natsu knew she was lying but he wanted her to feel the same way as him.

"Luce, please tell the truth!"Natsu begged.

"Natsu... I don't love you. And that is final!"

" Luce! God,damn it! Tell the god damn truth for god sake!" Natsu said to her angrily. He was losing his temper slowly.

"I am telling the truth!" Lucy shouted back.

" You are not! I am a dragon slayer and you should know my sense of smell very well! I know when a person is lying to me! And you are lying!"Natsu shouted back in return.

"I AM NOT LYING! I HATE YOU! " Lucy screamed while tears were tearing in her eyes. Natsu knew she was telling the truth. The smell told him. His heart was shattered. She hated him.

"Fine!If that's the way you want,so be it."

"Then get out of my room!" Lucy ordered him.

"Ummmmm...I can't." Natsu said while scratching his head.

"Why?"

"Freed but a binding spell on the door."

"Shit!"Lucy cursed under her breath. Suddenly there was a large explosion! KABOOM! Natsu saved Lucy before a boulder crushed on her.

"That smell..." Natsu said angrily.

Freed and the others came in. And who was at the door? It was the Slicers.

"Oh ya,we forgot to do something here before... and we have come to complete it." Rustyrose said while acting cool.

"What and who do you have business with?" Virgo asked sternly.

"Ya. We have business with-" Jose aimed a black magic ball at Lucy. Natsu blocked her with his body when it was nearby.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Natsu screamed in pain. There was poison inside the magic.

"NATSU! NATSU!" Lucy asked while tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"I-I am fi-fine. Get away now!" Natsu push her away.

"No! I won't go away!"

"We guys can handle it! Go away...please."Natsu plead her.

"NO!"Lucy screamed.

Suddenly a light appear behind Lucy. Lucy spluttered out blood. A black magic had hit her in her vital point.

"LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" everybody screamed except Natsu. He was speechless and his eyes had no pupil.

"LU-CHAN! LUCY! WAKE UP!" the girls appeared at her side and Wendy tried healing of a sudden they felt an aura behind them. Everyone turned and saw Natsu surrounded in flames. Flames of emotion.

"WHY YOU BASTARD!" Natsu punched Jose face and Jose landed in a rock.

"Why so sad boy? It doesn't matter. What is the worst thing that happens? She just dies right?" Jose said smirking.

"GOD DAMN IT!FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!"The magic was ten times powerful than flames was mixed with emotion that nobody had felt before in their life. Jose was knock out in one shot. The other guys had finished off the other enemies.

"LUCE!LUCE! WAKE UP PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME! I BEG YOU!" Natsu rushed to Lucy's side.

"Who say I am leaving you silly. Natsu listen to me for a bit, will ya?" Lucy looked at him and asked. Natsu nodded.

"Natsu..." Lucy began to sing.

**If I Die Young by The Band Perry**

**If I die young, bury me in satin**  
**Lay me down on a, bed of roses**  
**Sink me in the river, at dawn**  
**Send me away with the words of a love song**

**Uh oh, uh oh**

_Lucy started crying..._

**Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother**  
**She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,**  
**And life****'t always what you think it ought to be, no**  
**Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby**

**The sharp knife of a short life, well**  
**I've had just enough time**

**If I die young, bury me in satin**  
**Lay me down on a bed of roses**  
**Sink me in the river at dawn**  
**Send me away with the words of a love song**

_The girls were sobbing when their princess was singing... no... not their princess... but their friend._

**The sharp knife of a short life, well**  
**I've had just enough time**

**And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom**  
**I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,**  
**I've never known the lovin' of a man**  
**But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,**  
**There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,**  
**Who would have thought forever could be severed by**

_Natsu felt hurt and was choking._

**The sharp knife of a short life, well,**  
**I've had just enough time**

**So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls**  
**What I never did is done'**

**A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar**  
**They're worth so much more after I'm a goner**  
**And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'**  
**Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'**

**If I die young, bury me in satin**  
**Lay me down on a bed of roses**  
**Sink me in the river at dawn**  
**Send me away with the words of a love song**

_The guys look up at the sky and tried to hold back their tears._

**Uh oh (uh, oh)**  
**The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)**  
**Go with peace and love**  
**Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket**  
**Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh**

**The sharp knife of a short life, well**  
**I've had just enough time**

**So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls.**

"I love you... my dragon..." Lucy whispered to Natsu and her head tilt to one side.

"Luce!" Natsu look at Wendy and ask what she alright.

"She is alright but she has fallen into a coma. I am sorry Natsu. But I can't do anything. Would you please carry her to the hospital for me? I want to make sure of her condition. She might not even make it..."Wendy asked Natsu seriously.

Natsu nodded and carried his beloved.

"Lucy,I will wait for you no matter what. Even if I have to want for you till the sky falls down... you will never leave my heart alone. Cause we are one." Natsu whispered into her ears and carried her to the hospital.

* * *

Sorry guys if you wanted to read the fighting part. I am not really good at that. Gomen! Anyway how was it? Reviews please!Sorry if it was short... WHY THE HELL AM I SAYING SORRY SO MANY TIMES?


	8. DREAM CAME TRUE

**Hey hey! How's your life? Let's skip the introduction and continue the story, shall we? Anyway, enjoy your upcoming holidays!**

**Previously:**

**"I love you... my dragon..." Lucy whispered to Natsu and her head tilt to one side.**

**"Luce!" Natsu look at Wendy and ask what she alright.**

**"She is alright but she has fallen into a coma. I am sorry Natsu. But I can't do anything. Would you please carry her to the hospital for me? I want to make sure of her condition. She might not even make it..."Wendy asked Natsu seriously.**

**Natsu nodded and carried his beloved.**

**"Lucy,I will wait for you no matter what. Even if I have to want for you till the sky falls down... you will never leave my heart alone. Cause we are one." Natsu whispered into her ears and carried her to the hospital.**

* * *

It has been 6 months since Lucy fell into coma. Hell and Heaven were still enemies. But their hatred have grown stronger ever since that incident. They could not... wait... they won't accept the fact that Lucy confessed. But they have broken down the wall between Heaven and Hell. This allows Natsu to come and visit Lucy whenever he wants to.

At the hospital

"Where am I?" Lucy said waking up. She sat down on the bed and look at the surrounding area.

"Why am I in the hospital?" Lucy ask herself. Just then Erza came in with a board. She dropped the board in shock when she saw Lucy awake.

"Lu-Lu-Lucy... is that you?" Erza couldn't believe her eyes.

"Erza? Are you Erza?" Lucy asked.

"YOU REMEMBERED! LUCY!" Erza ran towards and hug her. Tears were slipping down her cheeks. Tears of happiness.

"What's all that ruckus? I'm trying to drink he- LUCY?" Cana said with her eyes wide open. She drop her beer on the floor. Cana immediately ran to a button and pressed it. She scream into the microphone.

"EVERYBODY! LUCY IS A-AWAKE!" Cana screamed while sobbing with happiness. Immediately, more than 20 girls were in Lucy's ward.

"Lu-chan! Please say you remember me!" Levy said while hugging the surprise girl.

"Of course I do, Levy." Lucy grinned from ear to ear. Lucy had remembered all of them. Suddenly, a name pops up in her head.

" Say guys, who is Natsu?" Lucy asked. The girls stop squealing in excitement and stared at her with sadness in their eyes.

"Um... he is your... um..." Bisca tried to find an excuse.

"That Lucy... you will have to find yourself." Charle told her in a straight forward manner.

"Will you take me to him?" Lucy asked.

"Very well, milady." Erza bowed and the other girls lead the princess and the girls to Hell.

At Hell

"Natsu... there are a few visitors from Heaven who would like to see you." Elfman said while bowing.

"Bring them in." Natsu ordered while feeling bored.

"What do you want?" Natsu asked the girls.

"We would like to speak to you or more precisely... this cloak woman would like to see you." Erza ushered the woman in front. Erza and the other girls went out of the door leaving the woman and Natsu alone.

"So? What do you want to meet me for?" Natsu ask the cloak woman.

"Are you Natsu?" a sweet voice came from the woman. Natsu had SO not expected this.

" Lu-Lu-Lucy is that you?" Natsu asked still in shock.

" Yes, its me!" Lucy said while smiling at him. She took off her cloak and tears were in her eyes.

"Luce!"Natsu ran forward and hug her.

"Did they know you fake the losing your memory thingy?" Natsu asked still hugging her.

"Nope. I knew they won't allow me to visit you unless I fake it." Lucy said still crying.

"Wanna tell them now?" Natsu asked.

"Why not?"

Lucy called them in. The girls were shocked to know what the princess did. But they accepted it anyway.

"Now, I wanna guys do something. It's compulsory." Lucy told the girls.

"Give an invitation to everybody. I mean EVERYBODY. From Hell and Heaven. There will be a party today." Lucy ordered. The girls wanted to protest but stopped themself when they saw Erza shook her head to them.

"Very well." they all went out to complete their orders.

"Why did you do that?" Natsu asked her weirdly while holding her waist.

"Se-ce-ret! Make sure you guys wear something hot. Especially you." Lucy winked at him and walked out.

"Same to you!" Natsu grinned at her.

At the party

"Did you forget that Hell and Heaven are still enemies?" Natsu asked Lucy. The girls and boys were purposely separating themself from each other. No one wanted to mix with each other. Lucy was wearing a maroon dress that had a slit to on her left leg. Natsu wore a tux. But he had loosen the first button.

"Nope... that is why I purposely I sent the invitation to both sides. To make sure they get along. I see a few couples that will look good together though." Lucy said while looking at the crowd.

"And how are you gonna make them get along again?"

" Singing is always the answer." Lucy replied while dragging him to the stage. Everybody kept quiet when both the prince and princess were on the stage.

"Hey people! I am gonna sing you guys a song!" Lucy just said and took the microphone off the stand. Music started playing from a nearby speaker.

**People Like Us By Kelly Clarkson **

**We come into this world unknown  
But know that we are not alone  
They try and knock us down  
But change is coming, it's our time now**

_Lucy whispered into the microphone._

**Hey... everybody loses it,**  
**Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes**  
**And hey... yeah I know what you're going through**  
**Don't let it get the best of you, you'll make it out alive**  
**Ohh**

_Levy got behind the drums. Gajeel got behind the guitar. Erza with the keyboard. Jellal join Gajeel. They started jamming. _

**People like us we've gotta stick together**  
**Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever**  
**Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten**  
**It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom**

_Natsu started singing with confidence._

**Oh woah oh oh woah oh**  
**We are all misfits living in a world on fire**  
**Oh woah oh oh woah oh**  
**Sing it for the people like us, the people like us**

_Natsu singing with Lucy in a duet. Both of them singing while bringing the house down._

**Hey, this is not a funeral**  
**It's a revolution, after all your tears have turned to rage**  
**Just wait, everything will be okay**  
**Even when you're feeling like it's going down in flames**  
**Ohh**

**People like us we've gotta stick together**  
**Keep your head up nothing lasts forever**  
**Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten**  
**It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom**

_Natsu started doing a dance. Lucy join in while shaking her hips._

**Oh woah oh oh woah oh**  
**We are all misfits living in a world on fire**  
**Oh woah oh oh woah oh**  
**Sing it for the people like us, the people like us**

**Oh woah oh oh woah oh**  
**You've just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher**  
**Oh woah oh oh woah oh**  
**Sing it for the people like us, the people like us**

**They can't do nothing to you, they can't do nothing to me**  
**This is the life that we choose, this is the life that we bleed**  
**So throw your fists in the air, come out, come out if you dare**  
**Tonight we're gonna change forever**

**Everybody loses it, everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes**  
**Ohh**

_By this time, everybody were dancing and singing with them_

**People like us we've gotta stick together**  
**Keep your head up nothing lasts forever**  
**Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten**  
**It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom**

**Oh woah oh oh woah oh**  
**We are all misfits living in a world on fire**  
**Oh woah oh oh woah oh**  
**Sing it for the people like us, the people like us**

**Oh woah oh oh woah oh**  
**You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher**  
**Oh woah oh oh woah oh**  
**Sing it for the people like us, the people like us**

___Gajeel tuning the guitar up to match Levy's beat. Jellal rocking with Erza._

**Oh woah oh oh woah oh**  
**We're all misfits living in a world on fire**  
**Oh woah oh oh woah oh**  
**Sing it for the people like us, the people like us**

**Oh woah oh oh woah oh**  
**You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher**  
**Oh woah oh oh woah oh**  
**Sing it for the people like us, the people like us**

_Everybody started cheering! Success!_

"Thanks guys!" Lucy thanked and was about to walk down the stage when Natsu turn her around by the shoulders... and KISS her! Everybody was silent for 5 seconds.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"GO NATSU!" the boys whistling at their prince. The girls were fan-girling and some fainted because they were too excited.

"WOW! You have got to do that again." Lucy gasped for air after they both let go.

"There will be more from where that came from!" Natsu grinned up at her and kissed her exploded in the sky. That was a sign of God accepting their love.

**~.~.~5 years later~.~.~**

"Luna! Nalu! Come here! It's breakfast time." Lucy called her two children. After 2 years from the wedding, Lucy had presented two beautiful twins to her husband, Natsu. Erza had almost killed Natsu when she knew Lucy was pregnant. Lucy and Natsu had agreed the name because it was a mixed of their names for their children.

Two children ran into the house and banged into their dad by accident.

"Dad!You block my way!" Nalu whined.

" Sorry, kiddo. Now go with your sister to your mom. You know how impatient your mom is." Natsu shooed his children inside the house. Nalu nodded and ran into the house with his sis. When Natsu came in, he saw the children gobbling their plates hungrily. He took his wife hand and pushed his wife into the living room to talk to her.

"You know they look like you... when we were younger." Lucy commented while smiling lovingly at them.

"In looks?" Natsu posing.

"Nope. The appetite." Lucy teased him.

"Let's goes meet the others after this." Natsu told his wife while kissing her on the forehead. Lucy nodded.

After 20 minutes

"Hey guys!" Lucy greeted her friends.

"Hey Lu-chan!"

The married couples were Levy and Gajeel. Erza and Jellal. Freed and Mirajane. Laxus. Charle and Happy. Bisca and Alzack and etc...

Each of them had kids and were proud of them. Today was however a special day. It was because this date was when Hell and Heaven join as one. The fighting was over.

" I always dream this day would come with the guy I love." Lucy said looking at the sky. Her hair flow behind and she look like an angel like the first day Natsu saw her.

"Your dream came true, Mrs Dragneel." Natsu kissed her while looking at the sky with her. The couples looked at the sky with them.

The Devil had really fell in love with the Angel.

**~END~**

* * *

The end! How's that for the ending? Hope you like it! I LOVE YOU GUYS! REVIEWS PLS!


End file.
